


Snow

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [25]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demigods, Friendship, Hanging Out, Hot Chocolate, Multi, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Snow, Snowball Fight, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Nico questions his friend choices while he hides from his female friends. Then he makes out with Will while it snows.
Relationships: Calypso/Piper McLean, Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Thomas Jefferson Jr. (Magnus Chase), Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nico, he is my death son and you can pry him and his happiness from my cold dead hands.

It’s almost the end of June and there is snow on the ground. Why is there snow in the summer you might ask? Well, some frost giants thought that attacking Magnus and his friends was a great idea. Long story short they kill the giants, but the freak snowstorm they brought had left at least four feet of snow. So Magnus calls his cousin and she invites her friend to have a winter outing in Central Park. Which is how Nico found himself and his friends have a snowball fight.

“Duck!” Percy shouts at him.

Oh yeah, the teams were boys vs girls and they were losing badly. Reyna, Thalia, Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Rachel, Meg, Mallory, Sam, and Alex, who was female today, were a terrifying team. Magnus, Leo, and T.J. were already “dead” or in Magnus and T.J.’s case even more “dead” than usual.

“Okay men, we need a plan to lose, but lose with at least some of our dignity left,” Jason said as the boys cowered behind their snow fort.

“Wwweee coulddd surrender now and goooo get hot chhhhocollllate,” Will supplied, his teeth chattering all the while.

“Ha, we will never surrender. No berserker ever surrendered, we fight to the death,” Halfborn gloated. “I will take my death by bringing as many of the girls down with me as I can.” Halfborn then took an armful of snowballs and threw them at the girls’ base as he ran yelling and screaming into an ambush. He was buried under a mountain of snow that Rachel and Calypso had dumped on his head from the tree above him. He didn’t hit any of the girls as he went down.

“Okay, we need a different plan,” Jason said as they watched Halfborn fall then try to dig himself out of.

“Honestly at this point, I’m with Will, let’s just surrender with what little dignity we have left,” Percy supplied as another wave of snowballs destroyed a part of their base.

“All in favor say aye, all against say neigh,” Jason offered.

“AYE!” Will, Nico, Percy, Luke, Frank, Apollo, and Amir yelled together.

“Okay, sooo how do we surrender without going out there?” Anyone got any ideas?” Jason asked the group.

Nico rolled his eyes before tugging the white scarf Hazel made him wear off. He pulled down one of the sticks from the fort and tied the scarf to it. Slowly he stood up and waved the makeshift white flag around. “We surrender, we surrender, ceasefire, please.”

When he didn’t get hit by any snowballs he took the scarf off the stick and walked over to the girls’ base. He was met with the girl grinning evilly and high fiving at their victory.

“Will wants to go get hot chocolate, that okay with you girls?” Nico asked

“Sure,” Annabeth replied as she left to track her boyfriends down.

The gang found themselves sitting outside a coffee shop sharing hot chocolates. Jason was complaining to T.J. about the boys’ loss, with T.J. just patting his boyfriend on the back. Piper and Calypso were giggling at Jason’s whining. Rachel was chatting with Thalia and Reyna about how the hunt was treating them. Leo was squished between his partners as their personal heater, while Hazel wiped the whipped-cream off his nose and Frank cuddled both of them. Magnus was being a heater to Alex as well. Mallory was teasing Halfborn about his epic takedown at the hands of Rachel and Calypso. Annabeth was shaking her head at Percy and Luke as they tried to out chug the other. Meg was teasing Apollo for taking the option of surrender instead of facing the girls, he was trying to defend himself by saying that he had a healthy fear of women in battle thanks to his sisters. Amir and Sam were gazing lovingly at each other from over their scarves and drinks.

“Hey Death Boy, how are you feeling?” Will whispered in Nico’s ear.

“Actually pretty good. What about you Sunshine, how are you doing in this weather?” Nico replied.

“Neeks, I’m from Texas, I’ve never seen this much snow in my life. It is so cold I can’t feel anything,” Will whined. “Why couldn’t I have gotten something like Magnus where I wouldn’t be as affected by the cold.”

Nico laughed at his boyfriend and Will’s already red face got a shade darker, but the blinding simile didn’t dim at all. Nico grabbed Will’s hand and drug out under some of the snow that was falling off the top of the awning. As the snow fell around them Nico pulled Will in for a kiss. It was perfect, tasting of chocolate, whipped cream, and something uniquely Will. A perfect ending to an almost perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Rant time: I love it when people tell me that I just need to meet the right guy to settle down and stop being a biromantic asexual. It's like, thank you, yes I do need you to tell me that my sexual identity is not valid. Thanks asshole. Rant over, have a happy pride people.


End file.
